Love changes everything
by Romanaa
Summary: Hermione and Draco fall in love in their final year at Hogwarts and they get together and when Hogwarts is finished they are happily married and have twins but what will happen when Lucius finds out about this? I rated this M just to be safe


_Love changes everything_

_"Harry do you hate me?" asked Hermione_

_"why would i hate you Hermione you're one of my best mates?" Harry laughed slightly_

_"well because well I think I'm in love with him" Hermione said as she looked down._

_"Who?" Harry asked lifting up Hermione's head._

_"oh never mind" Hermione said as she ran off and went into the library._

_As she went into the library she saw Draco and he was alone so she decided to sit next to him._

_"Malfoy I need to tell you something" Hermione said looking at Draco._

_Draco looked at Hermione "what do you want Granger?" he said sounding irritated._

_"well even if you don't feel the same I just need to tell you that I love you well I think I do anyway" Hermione said looking into his eyes._

_Draco just sat there looking shocked for a moment but then he looked into Hermione's eyes and said "you know what I think I love you too"_

_Hermione smiled and got up "well I'll just go back to the Gryffindor common room" she grinned at him_

_"No come with me" said Draco as he got up and grabbed Hermione's hand and walked out of the library and down the corridor._

_"where are you taking me?" Hermione giggled._

_"just wait and see" Draco smiled as they came to the room of requirement and Draco stopped and opened the door._

_"this is where I'm taking you" he smiled as he walked in and pulled her in after him._

_"Ok I think I'm a little confused" Hermione said as she looked at the bed that was in the corner of the room._

_"don't be" Draco laughed then to Hermione's suprise he kissed her._

_"what was that for?" said Hermione looking at him_

_"I told you in the library" he grinned at her_

_"wait when I said that I thought I loved you I was being serious but I thought you were joking around" Hermione said quickly without a breath_

_"well I wasn't joking Hermione" he said as he led her to the bed and as he kissed her he pushed her onto the bed and smiled._

_"so you do feel the same?" Hermione smiled back_

_"of course I do" said Draco as he took off her top._

_"imagine if anyone found out about this" Hermione giggled as she took off Draco's top._

_"are you ok?" Draco asked Hermione_

_"yeah I'm just a bit nervous thats all" she said looking into his eyes_

_"we don't have to carry on you know" he said_

_"yeah but i want to" she smiled and took off the rest of his clothes, Draco just smiled and took off the rest of Hermione's clothes._

_Draco pulled Hermione on top of him and Hermione felt her heart beating twice as fast as it should be. _

_Draco's hands and mouth explored the whole of Hermione's body and Hermione's hands and mouth explored the whole of Draco's body._

_"oh god Draco you are so amazing"_

_"yeah so are you Hermione"_

_After about half an hour they lay next to eachother and cuddled under the quilt. Then all of a sudden they heard someone trying to get into the room of requirement._

_"oh my god" Hermione said sounding a bit worried_

_"don't worry, remember as long as there is some one in the room of requirement no one can get in" said Draco cuddling Hermione closer and kissing her._

_But Draco was wrong because the next thing they heard was some one shouting "bombarda maxima" and the door came crashing down, and at the door stood Harry and Ron._

_"Hermione what hell are you doing?" Ron shouted_

_"exactly he is our worst enemy and you decide to fuck him" Harry shouted_

_"oh so i'm no allowed to be in love is that it" Hermione shouted as tears filled her eyes_

_"I never said that but its just absolutley disgusting to know that you fucked my worst enemy" Harry said calming down slightly._

_"look why don't we just be freinds since me and Hermione both really love eachother"said Draco _

_"yeah ok" Harry said smiling at Hermione_

_"why not" smiled Ron_

_"thanks you guys" Hermione smiled_

_"but just for Hermione, not for you Draco" Ron laughed slightly_

_Back in the gryffindor common room_

_"Hermione he didn't force you into doing anything did he?" asked Harry looking at Hermione_

_"no he didn't I promise" Hermione looked at Harry_

_"good but if he does just tell me and I will kill him" Harry smiled_

_Hermione smiled back not knowing what to say then she got up to go to Potions but Harry grabbed her hand._

_"Hermione wait before we go to potions I need to tell you something"_

_"whats up?" Hermione said slightly confused_

_Harry waited until everyone had left the common room then he said "look I know you love him but I really think he is going to break your heart"_

_"well if he does then he does but thats a chance I'm willing to take" Hermione said smiling _

_"if he hurts you or forces you into anything like I said before I will kill him"_

_"and like I said before I promise I will tell you if he does"_

_They walked to potions together._

_"and why are you two Gryffindors late?" Snape spat_

_"we needed a walk and lost track of the time" Hermione said quickly_

_"right now for the lesson if you two would sit down" Snape sneered_

_Harry sat next to Ron and Hermione sat next to Luna._

_"today we are going to make a simple shrinking potion"_

_After the lesson had finished Draco was sitting outside under a tree and when he saw Hermione he just looked away and hoped she didn't see him but she did and she ran over to him and sat next to him._

_"Draco are you ok?" she asked sounding concerned_

_"look Hermione you know I love you but I can't be with you" he said looking at her_

_Tears filled Hermione's eyes "Why?"  
"If I told you you'd go and tell Harry and he'd kill me"_

_"I promise I won't tell him, I love you and I wouldn't let him hurt you"_

_Draco just looked at her for a moment but then he rolled up his sleeve and Hermione saw the dark mark._

_"Oh my God Draco how could you?"_

_"look my father forced me to do it, I told him I didn't want to become a deatheater but he wouldn't listen to me" Draco got up but Hermione grabbed his hand_

_"I understand, I mean I know your father he always has to have his own way" she got up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him._

_The next morning everyone was in the great hall eating breakfast._

_"I can't beleive its the end of our last year at Hogwarts" said Ron with his mouth full._

_"me neither its gone by so quickly" Harry laughed_

_"yes it has hasn't it, oh and by the way Ronald don't talk with your mouth full" she laughed_

_Then just as Ron was going to speak Dumbledore began to talk_

_"I hope that the studants that are in their last year have enjoyed their time at Hogwarts and I hope they will remember the times they had here, I wish them all good luck in the future"_

_Three years later Hermione and Draco are now married and Hermione is nine months Pregnant._

_Even though Draco still has the dark mark on his arm he just acts normal and hasn't seen his father since his days at Hogwarts school._

_"Hermione what are you doing up?" Draco smiled as Hermione walked downstairs_

_"well i'm hungry thats all" she smiled_

_"you could have just shouted down to me, because you told me you would stay in bed today"_

_"well I lied" Hermione giggled as she walked into the kitchen she went to et some food but she doubled up in pain and tears rolled down her face_

_"Draco...I...Need you to...call an...an ambulance...quickly" Hermione said through deep breaths_

_"I don't want to risk them taking ages"_

_"Draco please just do something"_

_Draco picked up the phone and called an ambulance and they came five mintue later._


End file.
